Conventionally, a technique is disclosed for incorporating a Zener diode in a semiconductor device by forming a p-type region and an n-type region in contact with each other in a semiconductor substrate. Recently, with the increase in the packing density of semiconductor devices, the Zener diode is also required to be downsized while maintaining the stability of characteristics.